


Ficlet #4 (White Collar)

by Butterfly



Series: Kradam Ficlets [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <i>White Collar</i> - Kris is a dashing con artist and Adam is the agent sent to catch him. Has non-con elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #4 (White Collar)

"What if I put it back?" Kris asked, and then he bit down on his lip and _fluttered his eyelashes_ as he looked up into Adam's eyes. His wrists were securely handcuffed to the strongest piece of furniture in the room and he was still trying to negotiate. The guy never gave up.

"Tell me where it is and_ I'll_ put it back," Adam said, sitting down on a chair out of arm's reach. He hadn't chased Kris Allen for three years without learning a thing or two about the guy - first and foremost, that not a damn word out of that pretty mouth of his could be trusted. "I let you off that thing and we both know I'll never see you again."

Kris leaned his shoulders back against the railing, tilting his hips out ever so slightly. Adam was trying not to show a reaction but... _fuck_ if he wasn't the most gorgeous little package that Adam had seen in years. Worst of all, though he obviously knew how beautiful he was - how could he not? - there was an artlessness about the way he moved that made him even more appealing than just his looks alone would have made him.

"Maybe you would see me," Kris said. "Maybe I would sneak into your hotel room tonight - the Wiltshire, right?" Adam froze, trying to- _he had to have been following me, he knew I was here, why did he- how did I catch him when he knew that I was here?_ \- and then he saw Kris's expression shade towards satisfaction and he forced himself to relax again. The corner of Kris's mouth turned up. "Maybe I'd tie _you_ up. I think we'd both enjoy that more."

"Or, you can tell me where the painting is and I can take you in," Adam said. Kris pouted a little and Adam reminded himself that Kris wouldn't ever be going anywhere near Gen Pop. Even so, he'd make sure to put the request in that the kid get looked out for, just in case. He hadn't - well, Kris was even prettier in person than he'd been in the photographs that Adam had studied.

"Are you sure you don't want to let me go?" Kris asked. "I really do promise to make it worth your while."

His voice dipped low, and Adam heard a hint of an accent - Kris was originally from Arkansas, he remembered, though he hadn't been back in years - and it was obvious what sort of 'promise' he was pretending to make. Or, hell, maybe he meant it. A boy that pretty and in the con business? No way he hadn't fixed some of his problems on his knees.

"That's not the way this story is going to go," Adam said, not unkindly. "This time, the bad guy is going to prison."

Kris's nose wrinkled up. "I don't like that story," he said, and there was a petulant youngness in his voice. "I think I'll write us a different one." Then he grinned and he looked so innocent and happy that it threw Adam a little. "I like the earrings. It's good that you can be gay and out in the FBI. Progressive." His gaze dropped and he nodded, almost as if talking to himself. "Wish we had more time."

"We have all the-"

The explosion that rocked the room knocked Adam off his feet and banged him against the floor hard enough to make his bones ache.

He looked up to see a fucking _hole_ in the outer wall and he was pushing himself up but Kris was - _when had he gotten his handcuffs off?_ \- Kris was racing for the wall and then he turned at the last second and blew Adam a kiss before dropping out. Of the twentieth story.

By the time Adam got over to the hole, all he could see was street. No Kris. No broken body, which was- was a relief, and no sign of Kris at all.

 

* * *

 

Adam's only consolation was that, even with his trip having become a miserable failure (he'd had the bastard _handcuffed_!), he'd still gotten closer to Kris Allen than any other agent ever had.

It wasn't much of one.

He'd had to make the call back to the office to let them know that Allen had escaped. It'd left him in a bit of a mood, so he was unwinding with a bit of booze in, yes, the fucking _Wiltshire_ and how had Kris known?

Adam drained his glass and poured himself more, and it really was nice of the place to provide a complimentary bottle, even if it was strong enough that it made him wince. He wasn't a vodka man, normally, but tonight was- fuck, tonight, he just wanted to drink himself blind and not think about the way Kris had leaned back to show off his body, about that offer to tie Adam up, about the thought of that pouting mouth encircling his cock. His lips twitched and he reached out for his glass.

And he missed.

He blinked, his vision fuzzing up. This wasn't right. This wasn't alcohol.

He took a shivery breath and he could feel himself slipping away. Fuck, oh _fuck_, he'd been drugged.

It was his last thought for a while.

 

* * *

 

He became aware, first of all, that he was lying down on his back. His mind felt filled with cotton fluff and his mouth tasted like a mile of desert. He tried to open his eyes and he saw something blurry moving in front of him. He tried to get up, to intercept whoever it was.

That was when he realized that he was tied down.

"You look good like that." It was Kris Allen, _of course it was_, and even as Adam squinted into the room, Kris was pulling off his shirt and-

Holy shit, he was built. How'd he managed to hide all of _that_?

"Nothing to say?" Kris teased, dropping the shirt on the floor. He was wearing tight black pants and though there was a swirl of hair starting around his belly button and leading enticingly downward, his chest was bare and smooth, tiny nipples already perky. "I keep my promises, Agent Lambert."

"How- how did you know about me?" Adam asked, his mouth dry.

"I don't like getting caught," Kris said, running his hand along Adam's leg, making his pants wrinkle up a little. Kris grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "But I like catching." Kris's tongue darted out to wet his - _perfect, lush_ \- lip and the sparkle in his eye made it clear that Kris wasn't deaf to the potential double-meaning.

"You are- I'm a federal agent," Adam said, and he was trying to convince his cock that it didn't want to get hard, but it wasn't listening to him.

"Doesn't that just make it more exciting?" Kris asked. He climbed on the bed, straddling Adam's hips. "I like the tie. Did I mention that yet?"

Kris tugged on Adam's tie - Adam had loosened it when he'd gotten back to the hotel room but hadn't gotten around to taking it off.

"I'm thinking of tying it around your cock," Kris continued and - fuck, it wasn't Adam's fault that his hips tried to buck up - not that they could move much, as trussed up as he was.

"Let me go, Allen," Adam said, trying to sound menacing. He was pretty sure he'd never been less of a threat to someone in his life.

"I hate to tell you this," Kris said, his voice perky and light as he rubbed his hand over Adam's cock, outlining it in his pants. "But I actually have a little bit of a problem following rules. My mama called it my besetting sin." Kris's mouth quirked. "But maybe it's not the best time to bring her up."

And then he was undoing Adam's pants and he scooted down and lowered that gorgeous mouth to Adam's cock - hot and wet and better than anything Adam had felt in years. Adam set his teeth into his lip and did his best not to whimper. Eight years establishing himself as a trustworthy and reliable agent... every bit of it was slipping away, until all he could think of was light brown eyes and a quick tongue and...

_Kris_.


End file.
